gladusaurusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack
The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack is the eighth Wiggles album. It was released in 1997 and serves as the companion soundtrack for The Wiggles Movie. The soundtrack was later re-released on October 6, 2017. Production It took 3 months to record this soundtrack. The complete version of Nya Nya Nya and the piano and trumpet tracks of Quack Quack were first heard for The Wiggles' December 1996 shows. Tony Harvey sings Hey There Wally and Let's Have a Party, Carolyn Ferrie sings Mrs. Bingle's Theme and Wally's Dream Music, Anthony Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, and Sofia Silvestrini sing the young Wiggles version of Hot Potato, Paul Field sings Nya Nya Nya, and guest star Roger Lemke sings Ballerina, Ballerina. David Anthony plays the piano on Wally's Dream Music. Boo Boo & Mace whose real names are Andrew Rntzen and Paul McDermont also provide the drum programming and synthesizer on Wigglemix. John William Field wrote some of the songs as listed. * Boom Boom * Mrs. Bingle's Theme * Tap Wags * Ballerina, Ballerina * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword Release The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack was released in October 1997. According to ABC label manager Rex Barry, its "24th track" contains "interactive multimedia is designed specifically to educate the under-six-year-olds by simplifying the navigation and encouraging and rewarding exploration of the disc. The package features full-screen, full-motion, real-time video action footage from the film, The Wiggles themselves talking about the movie, illustrations that can be printed out for colouring in, plus a game, 'kiddie safe' Internet links and general Wiggles information." The soundtrack was later re-released with an updated version of The Wiggles Interactive (fit for all computers) and remastered versions of the songs in the album. In addition to being re-released on CD, the soundtrack has also released digitally on Itunes and on Mediafire. Track list All tracks written by M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page except noted below. Personnel * Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Tony Harvey, Carolyn Ferrie, Roger Lemke, Paul Paddick, Anthony Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini * Backing Vocals - Anthony Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman, Carolyn Ferrie and Kevin Bennett * Guitars - Murray Cook, Anthony Field and Terry Murray * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano on "Wally's Dream Music" - David Anthony * Keyboards - Jeff Fatt * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Saxophones and Clarinet - Anita Thomas * Drums - Tony Henry and Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Drum Programming and Synthesizer - Boo Boo & Mace Staff * Remixing: Boo Boo & Mace * Mixing: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd and Anthony McKenzie * Composers, Lyricists & Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field and Greg Page * Package Design by: Leonor Egea and Mark Murphy Release Dates Australia: October 20, 1997 America: Feburary 4, 2003 United Kingdom: April 2, 2000 '''Re-release: '''October 6, 2017 Category:The Wiggles Category:Film soundtracks Category:Albums